worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SDR-04 Phalanx (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) Like the Defender, the Destroid Phalanx was based on the chasis of the MBR-04 Destroid Tomahawk. First designed and deployed aboard the SDF-1, the Phalanx was intended to serve as a walking missile battery, capable of delivering air defense missiles to protect the SDF-1 from Zentraedi attacks. Late in the First Robotech War, this mecha was refit with reflex missiles and used in the final massive attack against Dolza's fortress. After the First Robotech War, surviving mecha were dispersed to protect airbases in New Macross and near-by cities, like Monument. The mecha is equipped with vernier thrusters, making it capable of limited space operations. In most cases, the mecha was used on the deck of the SDF-1, and its capacity to maneuver in zero gravity was limited to propelling itself back toward the ship's deck, if it is ever knocked off. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 65 and it was called the Spartan new Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 37 and it is called the Phalanx Model Type - SDR-04 Phalanx Class - Strategic Defense Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 400 Cockpit - 175 Missile Pods (2) - 200 ea Legs (2) - 250 ea Feet (2) - 95 ea Spotlight - 15 Twin Laser - 50 Twin Gatling - 40 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 72kph Leaping - 10 ft Endurance - 350 hours on 8 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 12.7m Length - 5.0m Width - 7.5m Weight - 47.2 tons loaded, 22.2 tons dry PS - Effectively 40 robotic Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Missile Pods (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - approximately 100km Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-11 per pod equal to pilots attacks Payload - 22 large missiles per pod using one of the following warheads - Frag, HE, Heavy HE, Plasma, Heavy Plasma or Light Reaction. Use the Light Nuclear warhead damage on the missile table for the Light Reaction warhead. Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Twin 7.62 mini-guns (MK XIII and MK IV) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry/zentraedi Range - 600m Damage - 5d6x10+10sdc per burst (5d6+1mdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 100 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Twin laser (MK IV) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 4d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 2d4x10+20 per short burst per gun, 4d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 4d6x10 per long burst per gun, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Use Mecha Combat Elite Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense Radar - Range of 240km and can track up to 48 targets at once. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)